


The Elevator

by driveruniverse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driveruniverse/pseuds/driveruniverse
Summary: Ben and Rey get it on in the elevator before confronting Supreme Leader Snoke.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> We all felt the sexual tension in the elevator scene in the Last Jedi. I brought it to life. This is my first smut and also my first fan fiction, so it's kinda short. Feedback would be very welcome and much appreciated!  
> I hope you all enjoy ;)

The tension in the elevator is so thick you could cut it with a lightsaber. Rey can feel Kylo’s struggle to stare straight ahead, trying to keep his mind blank, trying not to make sly glances her way. Her hands are in loose fists as the discomfort of the cuffs restraining her wrists sets in. That’s what she tries to focus on. Instead, her mind does what Kylo’s is forced not to. It wanders. Back to the memory of her and Kylo in the hut back on Ahch-To. To the soft touch of his calloused fingers grazing hers.

_You’re not alone._ He had whispered gently.

_Neither are you._ She replied with tears streaking her cheeks.

In that moment she felt something. Hope. And she was curious if he felt it too.

“You don’t have to do this.” Rey finds herself saying, looking up at the top of the elevator where the black sliding doors meet the ceiling. Kylo keeps his stare away from her, his face blank. “I feel the conflict in you,” she turns her head away from the elevator to look over her shoulder. As he says nothing, she remembers what Kylo had admitted to Han just before he ignited his lightsaber through his own father’s chest.

It echoes in her head, _I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain._ The emotion in his voice was raw and sincere, a bit of humanity peaking through. She remembers it almost as if it were yesterday. “It’s tearing you apart.” 

She can feel him through the Force. He tenses a bit, as if the memory of his father is appearing to him as well.

“Ben,” she calls him by his birth name, his _real_ name. In this moment right now, he isn’t a monster, he isn’t Kylo Ren. He is Ben Solo. A lonely boy who wants to be free from Snoke’s grasp. Free from all the torture and manipulation. He’s a boy who wants to see his mother again. Who wants his father back. It is this moment that he darts his eyes towards Rey’s. No anger or resentment is shown in his expression at the sound of her calling him this name that he has forsaken. All she sees is innocence and she uses this as courage to step closer to him.

“When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke.” Standing just short of one foot away from him, her senses are flooded with his smell. Iron, leather, and… a hint of musky aftershave? She studies his face. He has his father’s nose, his mother’s eyes, and his scar… not healed, but more so than it was before.

He was looking at her still. Not intensely, but gently, and it’s almost comforting. She glances at his plush lips and her mind goes off to a place she never thought it would. But her attention quickly goes back to his eyes as she won’t allow herself to think about him in that way. But _kriff_ , what pretty eyes he has. They’re brown, but with a hint of amber encompassing his pupils. The barred lights along the walls of the elevators reflect in them, making them even more entrancing.

He’s now studying her face as well as she starts talking again. “You’ll turn,” Rey leans in closer, “I’ll help you. I saw it.” she whispers this last part, as if just to keep it between them. A secret.

“I saw something, too.” He almost smirks. His deep, husky voice sends tingles down Rey’s spine. Curiosity runs rampant in her brain as she’s anticipating his next words. “Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes you’ll be the one to turn.” His eyes stare more deeply into hers, leaving her, a little shamefully, weak in the knees. “You’ll stand with me, Rey.”

_Rey_. Her name on his tongue for the first time. It sounds so right, so soft. They fall in silence again, studying each other’s faces, the Force glowing all around them, heightening their senses. Kylo’s eyes drift down to her lips as Rey had done not moments earlier.

_This is wrong._ Rey thinks to herself as a throb appears in her core. Unknowingly, the remaining gap between the two closes and now they’re face to face.

_It’s not though. You just don’t know it yet._ Kylo’s hushed voice appears in her head, almost as if he had just whispered it in her ear. She jolts at the sound, but doesn’t take her eyes off of him. “How did you…”

His hot breath caresses her cheek as he leans down to whisper in her ear. “The Force works in mysterious ways.” 

His large hands grasp both sides of Rey’s waist, causing her to gasp, and he pushes her up against the cold metal of the elevator wall. He uncuffs her and bends his neck down as he brushes his lips softly against her neck. Rey gasps again as her newly freed hand reaches up to his head. Bracing for a smack across the head, Kylo tenses up a bit, but is surprised and relieved when he feels her fingers running through his hair, sending chills down his spine. He then releases one of his hands from her waist just long enough for him to press the emergency stop button on the elevator, his lips deepening their touch on Rey’s soft neck. She smells of the outdoors and there is a natural sweetness that exudes off of her skin.

As he goes to place his hand on her waist once again, he is stopped by Rey’s free hand. He looks at her puzzled, breath staggering in excitement. She moves his hand up, up, up, and finally places his palm against her right breast. She looks at him and smiles which he returns with a shit-eating grin. That’s when he forcefully slants his beautiful, full lips against hers and she opens her mouth in response, sliding her tongue against his. 

“Say my name again.” she pleads into his mouth.

“ _Rey.”_ Kylo obeys her command and she quickly falls apart, wrapping her arms around his neck. He starts to palm her breast harder as he presses heavy kisses into her and she moans in delight, awakening _something_ inside him. His cock begins to twitch at the sounds that she’s making, at the way she tastes, at the way her nipple pebbles beneath his grasp. 

Before they know it, they’re undressing each other. Rey’s hands sliding around Kylo’s neck, down his muscular chest, and to his pants where a considerable bulge seems to be growing. 

“Someone’s excited.” She whispers into his mouth as she unbuttons his pants and uses her foot to pull them down to his ankles.

“I could say the same.” he replies as he hooks his fingers in the elastic of her leggings and pulls them down. His fingers wandering beneath her panties to feel the wetness of her sex. “You’re _dripping_.”

Rey’s breath hitches and her head leans back against the wall that Kylo has her pinned against as his large, gloved fingers caress her in her most secret places. She unfastens the belt around his torso and lifts his shirt up over his head, eager to lay her eyes on his bare chest once again. He removes his hand from her underwear to help her, eliciting a disappointed whimper from Rey. Next to go was Rey’s shirt and soon enough, they’re both naked. Staring in awe at each other’s perfect bodies. Both of them had wanted this for so long, they just never had the courage to bring their lustful thoughts to the surface.

Rey looks down, biting her lip, gasping in excitement as Kylo’s erect cock rubs against her abdomen. It’s bigger than she thought it would be and she wonders if it will actually fit.

Kylo chuckles as if he heard her thoughts again. “Don’t worry.” He bends his neck down and opens his mouth around Rey’s pebbling nipple. He massages it with his tongue before he starts to suck. A whimper escapes Rey’s mouth and her fingers once again comb through Kylo’s glorious hair. “I’ll make it fit.” he grunts against her skin. _So he did hear her._

He places a trail of peppered kisses from her breasts to her her collar bone, up her neck, and then back onto her mouth as his hand lightly brushes its way down her stomach to the swelling of her throbbing clit. She groans against his mouth as he starts to move his fingers and she starts grinding against them. “So, _so_ , wet. Just for me.” He whispers against her cheek.

That’s when Rey’s hand makes a snap decision and wraps against Kylo’s cock. He jolts his body against hers as he restrains a grunt. “Shit, Rey. You gotta warn me first.”

“I find the element of surprise more pleasing.” She whispers in his ear as she moves to the head of his cock, precum seeping out of it. She spreads it down his shaft and another grunt escapes his mouth. He starts rubbing her clit harder, making her wetter by the second. Tingles of sensation spread throughout her body and she almost screams.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Rey pants in Kylo’s ear. “I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me.”

Without hesitation, Rey wraps her legs around Kylo’s waist and he carries her to the center of the elevator, kissing her all the way. He lays her down and the cold of the metal floor sends shivers down her spine, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Kylo is now kneeling between her spread legs, his fingers teasing her dripping entrance, eyes ablaze with hunger and desire. He leans down to kiss her again, the warmth of his body overpowering the cold of the floor.

“You ready?” Kylo asks as he strokes his cock in eagerness.

Rey lets out an “Mhm” that is nothing short of a whimper and that sends Kylo over the edge. He smooths his hand down Rey’s thigh and places it in the crook of her knee, moving it to get a better angle. 

Rey gasps as she feels the pressure of him slowly entering her. She moves her hips up in eagerness taking in more of him. He bows his head in the slope of her neck as her nails dig into his back. If she’s hurting him, he doesn’t protest. “Kriff, Rey. You’re so tight. Can you take the whole thing?”

Rey already feels full, but nods in desperation. Kylo slides the rest of himself into her and she groans again as he stretches her out.

“Good?” he asks her reassuringly.

“Amazing.” She breathes. “You can start moving.”

His hips thrust slowly out of her and then back in, quickening as she starts getting used to the feel of him. His cock sliding against her inner walls, bringing a new sensation with every thrust. She can hear him pant in her ear as he starts to rock into her faster, the sound of skin slapping together. 

Rey is completely engulfed in him, with each arm caging her against the floor, his chest covering hers. “Fuck.” he grunts and he wraps one arm around the small of her back, bringing her closer to him, slamming himself in and out. She clings to his neck, placing kisses on his cheek as his pubic bone rubs against her clit, causing stars to appear in her eyes. She squeezes them shut, scrunches her face, and moans in response.

“Good girl.” He whispers, kissing her neck. She clenches herself around him as he says these words. “I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Rey has started grinding against him, her hips moving in rhythm to his. “Yes.” she whimpers.

As her hips move up to take more of him and his hips move down, he hits a spot inside of her that elicits a slight scream from her. “Right there. Oh, Ben. Harder.” She pleads. He _pounds_ into her, hitting that sweet spot every time.

And just like that she falls off the edge with another scream. Fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as her orgasm takes her whole body like the waves of the sea crashing onto the shore. Kylo isn’t far behind her, his thrusts less frequent. A few more pumps and he grunts into her neck as he comes inside of her tight cunt. Rey leans back against the floor glistening in the afterglow as Kylo pulls out of her and lays down next to her. She can feel his come dripping out of her, trickling down as they both pant, waiting for someone to break the silence.

“That was…” Kylo finally said.

“Unexpected.” Rey finished for him.

They look at each other in amazement. Beads of sweat spotting both of their foreheads, redness flushing their cheeks.

Just then, a voice from the intercom comes through the elevator. “This is FN-2199. We got a report that Elevator 13 has been shut down. Is everything alright?”

Rey and Kylo lay staring at each other in horror. Kylo clears his throat as to not make it crack. “Um… yes. Must be some sort of wiring problem.”

“We’ll be sending someone to come look at it then.”

“Oh no need to,” Kylo jumps to his feet and extends his hand out for Rey to help pull her up. She takes it and they run over to their clothes laying in a pile on the floor. They hurriedly dress themselves.

“Beg your pardon, Sir?” FN-2199 asks in confusion.

Kylo’s tone is more hard and rough this time, now that he is almost fully dressed again. “I can fix it. Don’t send anybody here. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

The intercom clicks off.

Kylo hesitates, his finger hovering over the start button on the elevator. He glances over his shoulder at Rey who is fully dressed now, and he can tell she’s trying to find something to say.

“You don’t have to do this.” she says once again, taking Kylo’s free hand. “Come back to the Resistance with me and we can be happy together. You can see your mother again.”

“I don’t know if I can face him. Not now. Not after...” Kylo trails off, his hand accepting Rey’s.

“We can defeat Snoke together. Like I said, I’ll help you.”

Kylo reaches down to pick up the handcuffs and motions for her to hold out her arms. She does so reluctantly. “Together.” he echoes Rey as he fastens the cuffs and presses that start button on the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please follow my Twitter for more content: @driveruniverse  
> Also follow my Insta just for some fun posts: @adamdriveruniverse  
> I'm new to this whole thing, so I would love your support. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it (or if you didn't like it. I would love feedback so I can keep getting better!)


End file.
